Perfect Chaos: A twist in the world of Cafe Rouge
by Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: Please play cafe rouge before you read Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos is about a young girl who has a terrible disorder and must learn to live with the consequences of her disorder. As her life goes spinning out of her control she is given a secret that is not hers to tell. Will she be able to keep her mouth shut about both secrets and stabilize her world or will it fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Opening one eye I looked at the glaring green numbers 6:30. I looked at the small sticky note put on the edge of the alarm saying something about medicine.

I dressed in a skirt and top and went down stairs finding my mommy at the stove cooking something.

"Good Morning Cat. Time to take your medicine." Mommy said.

"Good Morning Cat. Time to take your medicine." I parroted her. She sighed and stopped what she was doing. She pulled out of the cabinet several prescription bottles taking out several different dosages. She put a cup of water in front of me then placed my pills in a pile in front of me.

I reached for the water and gulped it down but did not take the pills, mommy did not look happy. She refilled the glass and placed it next the pills picking up two of them she placed them in my hand and moved my hand to my mouth with the cup in the other hand. I expertly kept my hand closed and gulped the water down again. She repeated filling the glass and this time when she brought my hand to my mouth she forced my fingers open dropping my pills into my mouth and moving my other hand quickly so I had no chance of spitting them out.

It took a full 30 mins just to get me to take my pills. My brother came out of his room dressed in jeans and a button down white shirt.

"Loreto Greendale you are not wearing your ripped to jeans with a nice button down shirt!" Mommy yelled at him.

"Loreto Greendale you are not wearing your ripped to jeans with a nice button down shirt!" I parroted her and my older brother came over and ruffled my hair.

"Well mornin' little parrot of mine." He was grinning at me.

I repeated what he said like every morning except I would be going to a new school for the first day and Mommy did not seem to like my clothes. My medicine started to kick in as she helped dress me in the school uniform. Loreto drove Holly and I to school and told Holly something about a job interview. I could not remember what those words meant so I just shrugged it off.

We were early so she brought me to the main office we waited in the corner for the receptionist to notice us. I poked Holly and she ignored me so I repeated the action sighing she gave in.

"What?"

"Wondering forgot." She was use to this normally she would start prompting me trying to keep my attention but the woman behind the desk called us up.

"What do you two need?" She asked with a smile staring at me.

Holly answered, "Hi, um, we're new students here This is my twin Cat and my name is Holly Greendale."

"Oh are you here for your schedules?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Here you go." Handing two crisp white pieces of paper over my sister quickly intersected the one going towards me.

She was looking them over after being handed them. She must have noticed something wrong because the next thing I heard her say was,"This is wrong my sister has a class on the first floor while I have a class on the third and there at the same exact times."

"Well we don't like putting siblings into all of the same classes because we want you to make friends and we feel that having your sibling around makes it harder."

"I am sorry but did you not read my sister's files when you were making her schedule up? No? Well if you looked through it you would know she is a schizophrenic and does not do good with complete strangers. So fix this mistake." I fought down all instincts to parrot her.

We entered the room designated as our homeroom she seated me in a seat far away from the windows and the walls. She sat down next to me as other students entered. I played with my paper folding it this way and that.

"Hey look we got two more weirdos to have to deal with now." I covered my ears with my hands without a single thought humming to myself.

Holly tried to comfort me as I heard more voices than there actually were. "Just look at her and her dress is like falling off of her bones. I bet you she's a nutter. What's that she's even singing? What is she wearing around her neck?" The voices started to disappear as my humming became slightly louder.

I was still sitting with my hands covering my ears, stuck in the position, when the teacher came in. "Good Morning class first we have several announcements first off You heard me talking about my leave and you having a student teacher so please do not treat him like a sub. Next on the list is we have two new students Cat and Holly Greendale. Come up here you two."

Holly touched my arm lightly, pulling me to my feet and, leading me to the front of the classroom. My hands had been removed from my ears and I was staring at so many faces, I must be standing in front of a whole auditorium of people.

"Well tell us a little bit about yourselves'." The teacher ordered us.

Holly glanced at me quickly then followed the orders and spoke for the both of us, "Well we are both identical twins...um Cat is a natural born red eyed person she does not wear contacts. I love the outdoors at the old house I had a garden which Cat use to be found reading in all the time."

The teacher interrupted, "Cat can speak for herself. Can't you, Cat?"

I parroted back, "Cat can speak for herself. Can't you, Cat?" Holly took both of my arms and turned herself so that I could not see the crowd and she spoke quietly.

"Kit-Kat you are okay everything is fine none but me is in the room. Now tell me about yourself."

"Disgusting pills. Word mean again?"

"What word?"

"Eccentric?"

Her eyes widened slightly then she explained slowly and carefully she was use to explaining these things to me, "It means deviating from the recognized or customary, practice, etc. Um words that mean the same thing is irregular or peculiar." I nodded.

Then the moment between us seemed to be popped as the teacher said,"May I see you girls in the hallway now."


	2. Chapter 2

Holly dragged me along, out in the hall the teacher spoke again, "I will not be made a fool of in front of my students now explain yourselves'."

"Sir my sister has a mental disorder that causes her to be like this it is not her fault. She is like this a lot of the time even on her meds." Holly explained exasperated.

He nodded then told us to go back inside and meet the new teacher. The student teacher stood at the front of the desk waiting for us. Holly pushed me in to my seat as she seated herself.

"Good Morning Class I am Lucas Deer but you can all call me Mr. Deer." Holly wrote a sticky note of the teacher's name to later stick in my locker and on my binders. The rest of the day blew by.

At the end of the day Holly pulled me to her trying to get a hug out of me. I pushed her away trying to free myself. Sighing she undid the two braids mommy let me have she braided into a single long braid down my back.

"You have a job interview and you have to look your best hopefully your meds. will keep you together."

We walked to the address that Loreto had given Holly. On the corner of Nightingale Lane was a cafe with a sign designating it as Cafe Claret. A claret door stood before us. It looked like an ordinary fancy cafe with fancy sweets that I already knew how to make.

Inside we were greeted by a blonde waitress, "Good afternoon! How may I help you?"

"Um.." I tried to remember why we happened to be here Holly whispered a trigger word to me, "Job interview."

"I am sorry but I think you have the wrong place because we are looking for professionals not little school girls who are going to spend their paychecks on makeup and clothes. Plus you seem to be tardy on the day of your interview. You're clearly not qualified to be here" She had not held my attention very long so I had not heard all of the words she had said.

"Look envelope is addressed here not somewhere else."

"What can you even do? All the employees here have at least a basic knowledge in cuisines. Can you even make tea from scratch?" She smirked at me as if she thought she had hit home.

"You just watch." I could have bit her head off. I started making my favorite mint tea. I pulled the leaves off the plant and washed them then placed them on the counter letting them dry. I looked down at the book of mine with all of my handwritten notes so I could remember what I was doing.I crushed the leaves.

Placing the crushed leaves into a big bowl of hot water I stirred and repeated the stirring watching the color change. I poured her a cup and pushed down the thought of spitting into it. She picked up the cup and swirled it around probably expecting to see some tea leaves.

She took a sip then said, "Not bad but that still does not mean you get a job interview here. You see it is not about what you can do that matters it is what you are made of."

"What seems to be the problem here, Ada?" A man close to his thirties with auburn hair came out from behind the scarlet curtains carrying a glass of red wine.

The blonde waitress, Ada, answered back with a smirk and giggle, "This girl here thought she had a job interview here but I resolved that problem and was just about to show her the way out."

I spoke out of pure agitation for this Ada, "I'll just leave. I am sorry." I turned to Holly and said, "Come on." Grabbing her hand I started to walk out.

"Wait!" the mysterious man called out reaching for my free hand.

My thoughts were on trying not to mimic this man so I had missed the first few words he had said.

"...forgetting you have a job interview here." Ada look so devastated after she heard him. "Sorry for the late introduction I am James Russell the owner and manager of Cafe Claret. Who are you?"

"Cat… Cat Greendale."

"Is that your full name?" He questioned the fact that my true first name was Cat.

"Can't remember what it is."

He nodded but then Holly stated, "Cascata."

"Excuse me?" He must of thought Holly did not speak because she had stayed silent during the whole "interview".

"Cascata is her full first name. But because of her horrible memory we started calling her Cat."

His face seemed to glow with triumph after hearing my full name but then he continued the interview, "Well Cat have you ever worked at a restaurant before? In waiting?"

"No and yes."

He asked another question, "Um have you ever had a job before this one that you held for more than one month?"

"Yes Sous chef at Perenelle's Diner and I have my resume here."

He looked over my resume then asked, "How did you go from being a pantry chef to being a Sous Chef?"

"Oh one day Mrs. Flamel accidentally ate some food I had made and liked it."

He stared shocked then said, "Well I think Will has complained enough about not having a Sous chef so you can be his."

"But Sir….." He shot Ada the coldest stare I have ever seen.


End file.
